new beginnings
by XSHINNYX
Summary: Clary has had a troubled life but when one day she is saved by her unknown brother with an amazing knew family and a new cocky jerk who happens to be the only one who understands her. Can she let him get close? Or will her past catch up with her present?
1. Chapter 1

**So here is my new story I wanted to try making a new story because I did one called is love enough but it wasn't very good so I'm starting from scratch.( Cassandra Clare owns the mortal instruments)**

**Clary has had a troubled life but when one day she is saved by her unknown brother with an amazing knew family and a new cocky jerk who happens to be the only one who understands her. Can she let him get close? Or will her past catch up with her present?**

CPOV-

It had been 24 hours since I can to live with my brother and my life already felt so much better. My new brother John had saved me from a night mare and I was so lucky to have him now in my life and for him to save me from my past.

*FLASHBACK*

'_Clarrisa open this door now or else your get your punishment!' My drunken mother shouts from behind my door as I hid underneath my bed. 'No go away!' I hear banging and a crack I peek from under my bed to find my mum and dad standing in my door way with my door in two half's on the floor. I scream I run past them towards the stairs. 'Clarissa you will only make this worse for yourself!' I run for the stairs and feel something push me. I crash down the stairs seeing only black spots and starts whizzing around. I hit the bottom of the stairs and see the front door open and a man running towards me. I looked up to seem a man who was wall well compared to me and he had salt and pepper coloured hair 'Hey sweetie, its ok im a family police officer we are taking you to your brother' he smiled and I was beginning to blackout and I croaked 'Brother?' and blacked out'_

_*End of FLASHBACK*_

_Hearing beeping machines I open my eyes slowly adjusting to the bright lights in the room I was in. looking around all I see is white and I see im attached to tubes.' Hey there Clarrisa is it' I look to the side to see white blonde hair and black eyes valentine 'Please don't hurt me' I whimpered and he rushed over to my side. I see he is about 19 and not valentine. He sits on the bed and brushes a few strand of red curls out of my eyes and says 'I'm Johnathan Lightwood I'm your brother' he smiled. I gasped 'I have a brother' he laughed and hugged me 'yeah and I'm right here and I will look after you I promise. Understanding what he was saying I nodded and hugged him back. _

_JonathanPOV-_

_This morning I got a call from my mother Jocelyn who was after her weekly money. We had deal I won't tell anyone who my parents are and can stay with my adoptive family and I give her money for her alcohol until this morning. 'Yes Jocelyn I posted your money' I signed my I was talking to my mum and she wants money not me. 'Johnny can you call me mother for once in your life' she slurred. I was about to answer when I heard a girl shouting 'Mum I'm m home I'm going bed'. Shock shot into my body like a bullet. 'Jocelyn who was that?' she was chuckling on the phone. 'That little Clarissa she's 17 mine and Val little girl and you little sister' she giggled. I put the phone down and rang the police. I'm not having my little sister with them pair._

_I put my boots on and ran to the local police station and went to the front desk and explained my situation and before I know there is a whole team in three cop cars and me in the leading one on the way to get my sister. We pulled up and the police knocked onto the door and a massive scream echoed from inside. The police bashed the door in and I watched as small red head tumbled down the stairs. Luke ran towards he and she passed out and I ran to her side and scoped her up and placed her onto a ambulance bed and she was off to hospital._

_CPOV-_

_I could see Johnathan deep in thought. 'Hey Jonathan whats the Matter?' he smiled and said 'Call me John or big bro' I giggled and said 'Big Bro whats the matter?' he grasped my hand and said 'I was thinking do you want to live with me and my adopted family I know your most problem have trust issues but they're really nice I'm getting a flat soon so you can live with me but for the time they won't mind'. I nodded and said 'Tell me about your family. He must have seen hoe tired I was because he got on the bed with me and put his arm around me 'Well there is Maryse who is my mum and she is fantastic she seems hard but she is really loving then there is Robert who is a big goof he is good at his job but really funny and then my other siblings Max who is 10 and is a big geek loves comic book Isabelle who is a fashion diva Alec who is shy but really funny and then there is Jace god where to describe him he is Cocky, arrogant and player and my best friend'._

_I was falling asleep listening to John talk about the perfect family but I was imagine what this Jace was like Tall brunette or blonde Geeky or sporty but I can't help but feel butterflies about a boy I haven't met yet._

_**So here is my second attempt at a story please please review so I know what I'm doing right or wrong and I hope to do a second chapter thanks xxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thank you for the responses on this for the advice and I take it all on board and hope it has improve my story so here is chapter 2 hope you enjoy and sorry for not updating sooner. (Cassandra Clare own the mortal instruments)**

Chapter 2

COPV-

Me and John were on our way to the Lightwoods house and I was super nervous. I had a black cast on my left arm and John was acting all protective older brothers with me helping to get my bags and I loved every minute of it. I have heard of girls getting annoyed with their older brother claiming they can do everything themselves but this was a wish come true I finally had someone who cared about me. We pulled up onto a drive and I couldn't see a house so I said 'Are we stopping of somewhere before going to the Lightwoods house?' I asked and John just chuckled and pushed a button that was on the side of a big gate. 'Hello Lightwood resistance. Can I help?' I was so confused 'Yeah its John let me in Hodge' 'Yes sir'.

We drove up a long drive and I was shocked to say the least in front was a really big house like really big. It looked like a stately home. 'OMG John you didn't say you were rich' he stopped the car and pulled the key and turned to me and said 'I'm not the Lightwoods are I earn money from my Job I just live here, well until I move into my Flat'. I nodded and got butterflies in my stomach. I was about to meet the people who have adopted me and I was about to meet them.

I walked up to the big white door and knocked onto the door. A thin middle aged woman answer the door in crisp black suit. She had black hair and blue eyes she smiled at me but I still felt a bit intimidated. 'Hello I'm Maryse I'm John adoptive mother well and yours now welcome to the family' she hugged me and I really liked it. 'Thank you for helping me I didn't want to intrude but' she cut me off shaking her head and said 'nonsense John has told us a lot about you and I think it will all work out'. I nod and head into the house.

I walked into a large hall with white walls and black tiled floor. Lined up on the stairs was all the children and I felt really scared 'Hello Clarrisa im Robert, this is Max' pointing to the youngest who was about 10 years old with curly black hair and blue eyes like his mum. 'Then this is Isabelle' next was a girl she was thin and curvy and I felt very conscious she had raven black straight hair and almost black eyes that were like here fathers but she was a lot like her mother. 'Then there is Alec' he was the exact same as his dad tall lean and had black straight hair but blue eyes like his mum. 'Then theirs Jace' I looked at Jace and what John had told me was just the tip of the iceberg on his handsomeness. He was tall about 6''6 and I could see his 6 pack underneath his white t shirt and he had longish blonde curls and gold eyes that looked like hone. The only thing was that his glare was running his face.

'Hey everyone im Clary' Isabelle ran down the stairs and engulfed me in a hug and shouted 'I finally get a sister don't worry Clary we are going to be BSF Best sisters forever and please call me Izzy' I hugged her back and smiled.

JPOV-

I stared at the new Red head and she was beautiful with a capital beautiful and I hated that she made me think that she was. She was only here to steal my family and to destroy me to love is to destroy. She hugged Izzy and said hi to everyone else then she headed my way. 'Hey im Clary nice to meet you' I glared at her but felt the electricity when she shook my hand and this made me more angry. 'Just because you're going to live her don't expect any special treatment of me you shouldn't be here 'and I stormed of. Guilty filled me and I wanted to go back and hug her and say im sorry but I don't do that im a jerk with no feelings and that's how it is going to stay.

CPOV-

I didn't know how to think or feel about what Jace had just said it hit me like going face first into a brick road covered in metal spikes. It really hurt. John saw my expression and said 'Hey Clary whats the matter?' I simply smiled and went to find my new room. I went in it was big. I had a four post bed that had a black and white covers on and the walls were white with black swirls. I ran into the bathroom and locked the doors. There were two doors and I locked them both just in case. I sat in the bath tub and let all my sadness and angry out and harsh sobs came out. I was so upset with my family and my new family and Jace he doesn't know me and yet he is such an ass why? I just let all my emotions out and after feeling exhausted I fall asleep in the bathtub.

JPOV-

I hearing crying from my room in my bathroom and I wonder who was in there. Getting angry how dare someone use my bathroom. I went to the door to find it locked. I used a knife to pick the lock and am shocked at what I see. Clary curled up in the bathtub with a tear streaked face. I felt responsible for this but I can't clary see how weak I am. I unlock her door and scope her up and see that we are bathroom buddies and I lose my anger and put her in her bed and pull the covers to her chin. I wipe her tears away and in her sleep she whispers 'He doesn't even know me' it felt like ice running down my back. I backed out and went into my own room think yeah I don't know her and im not going to know her she is her to destroy me and get my family.

**Taking good advice I am making the story so that Jace and Clary are not getting along to make a more interesting story. Please give more reviews so I can make it a really good story and I will update soon. Thanks guys xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guy's thanks so much for the helpful reviews keep them coming to make this story a good one. Here I chapter three please tell me what you think and sorry for not updating yet I've been super busy. (Cassandra Clare owns the mortal instrument) **

Chapter 3-

IPOV-

I still couldn't believe I now have a sister even if she isn't blood related I was super excited even though she was very shy but I would help her come out of her shell. I walk down to her room and knock on the door when I hear Alec say 'By the Angel I think I'm going to faint Isabelle Lightwood is actually knocking on someone's door I think the world may end' I roll my eyes at my brother Stop being a dork I don't knock on any of you dorks because you all ignorant dweebs' I laugh and walk inside of Clarys room. I walk in and see Clary tucked in bed and I see Jace shutting the bathroom door. Interesting I will have to bug him about that later.

I walk closer and she Clary has the covers tucked under her chin and her eyes are red and puffy. I felt like an awful sister to her. I sit on the edge of the bed next to her and gently nudge her. 'Hey Clary' her eyes open in shock and she screams out. I stumbled and fall of the bed in shock and she looks at me light a deer in head lights and I quickly get up and rush to her 'Hey hey it's just me I didn't mean to scare you. She was breathing fast and waved her hand at me. 'Its fine I was well you shocked me' and she gave a fake laugh.

I walk over to her and say 'Hey are you ok I know I may seem like a loud mouth and all that jazz but we are sisters now you can tell me anything' I smiled at her and she nods her head clearly not believing me and says I'm just tired'. I smiled and nodded and say 'Well I'm going shopping tomorrow I want you up and ready so we can go' I say in a fake stern voice and she looks like she is going to be sick and nods her head really fast and turns over in her bed and goes back sleep. 'Night Sis' I say and she mumble's back.

I walk out of her room and shout everyone in the kitchen. 'Isabelle it is 11 o'clock at night what on earth?' my mum says and I wave her off and say 'It's Clary I went to invite her to go shopping tomorrow and she had red puffy eyes like she had been crying for ages' I look at Jace who doesn't looked as shocked as the rest of the family. Gotcha. 'And when I said she better be up in the morning joking she looked really scared I think she is still really messed up' I say without thinking about what I had just said John erupted from the table obviously angry with what I had said. 'How do you think you would be after everything she has been through? I was lucky to live her and have an amazing family all while if she did something wrong she would be bloody beaten for it. How can you be so insensitive? You have been born with a silver spoon in your mouth while some of us wonder if we are going to stay here long or if we will get chucked out to the next house'. I was shocked I never knew my brother felt like that. Before I could ask he stormed out. 'I didn't mean that I was just' I rushed out to me room so no one saw me cry.

JPOV-

I knew it that red head has been here for one night and is already tearing my family apart getting John on her side and then upsetting Izzy yeah ok she has had a life so far that sucks but who hasn't Johns here because his parents left him at a foster home, my mum and dad died and Maryse and Robert can't have any more kids. Stuff happens but she doesn't have to drag everyone down with her. I was so angry i went to the basement and put some music on and put on gloves and started to punch my punch bag.

After a while I started to feel the burn and decided to stop and go for a shower. I went into my room and got a towel then went into the bathroom. I heard people talking and could not help but listen. It was Clary and a John. 'John I'm so sorry I heard everything I didn't mean to make everyone angry I'm so sorry' Clary sounded really shaken and I all I wanted to do was go in there and hug her but I never do that so I just listened to John soothing Clary. I was starting to feel that Clary wasn't just after my family after all she sounded really upset that she had cause so much trouble.

CPOV-

I woke up after having a really emotional day before and it felt strange being in a house and not waking up after being knocked out because on my own. It was also strange not having to hide from you drunk mum or trying to stop you dad from hitting you senseless. i am really grateful for having a nice home and everything else I'm just waiting for them to realise how worthless I am and to start ignoring me and hitting me. I walk into the kitchen and see everyone sitting around the kitchen table but Robert was standing at the cooker flipping pancakes by the looks of it. 'Clary it's nice of you to join us at this hour' Maryse said in a serious tone and I felt my heart sink to my stomach it was starting. 'I'm so sorry I slept in I didn't mean it I was just..' everyone was laughing and I didn't know what was funny so I just gave a fake laugh and said 'Can I have a glass of what please' Maryse looked shocked that I was asking which I really didn't get mum and dad would beat me I didn't ask. 'Yes of course sweetie' I went to the sink and got a glass of the sit and filled it with water. Suddenly turning around with the Frying pan in his hand Robert said 'Do you want any pancakes Clarissa?' I screamed and dropped the Glass and it smashed into shared and I dropped to the floor.

He was going to hit me with the frying pan I held my arms over my head waiting for the impact but it never came. I heard the pan clatter to the floor and I peered at Robert and he was as white as a ghost and I felt the panic claw at my chest. I bolted out of the kitchen hearing chairs scraping against the floor. I rushed into my room and into the bathroom and locked both doors and sat in the bathtub. It made me think of when I first got here and how everyone was nothing but nice but I know otherwise. No one will ever care for me I'm only hearing out of pity. I felt the burn tears making their way down my cheeks. I hear my brother banging on the door and it was happening all over again they were going to burst the door open and kill me. I could feel the panic crawl up my chest and I couldn't breathe I was trying to get oxygen into my lungs but I couldn't. The anxiety was building and everything was going black until I felt a pair of strong arms grasp me and whispering 'Clary breathe its ok I got you its ok. I looked up to see Jace looking at me intensely with his Golden eyes and I couldn't hear him and things went blacker and blacker and then I hear 'Clary its ok I will look after you on my life'.

**Well that was chapter three let me know what you think I hope it was ok and if anyone has any ideas to make the story better please let me know thanks guys xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys thank you so much for the good response for chapter three I'm trying to make the story a longer one and rush and try and fit lots of drama into one chapter so if the other chapter are a bit hectic I apologise I'm just so excited to do mortal instruments stories I have lot of idea but trying to put them all in one story is a night mare anyways here is chapter 4 enjoy and review like normal about any improvement I could add. (Cassandra Clare owns the mortal instruments).**

**CPOV-**

Ever get that feeling when you jump into the deep end of a swimming pool and it's all dark and blurry and you can't see anything but can since things moving around you then time seems to go in slow motion but then you can't breathe and make your way to the surface and everything seems crazy well that's what I was feeling everything was out of focus and then I opened my eyes to see I was in my new room again in my bed with everyone sat near or close to me. Robert and Maryse were at my door Izzy on a chair near my bed John was at my left side and max was on my right. Then I notice Jace standing by my window staring at nothing but me. I sat up and John engulfed me in a bone crushing hug and said 'Candy Cane you really scared me why didn't you tell us you had panic attacks?' he looked me in the face expecting a me to say something like I didn't want to worry you but I couldn't say that.

Say walked across to my bed and say 'She more than likely forgot with everything going on hey Clary was that it?' he nodded at me and I'm glad he understood if they knew they triggered them they would be so upset and couldn't do that. 'Yeah I was just really happy and didn't want to ruin anything' I smiled but it was forced I still didn't know with all my new and old problems if they wanted to keep me here. 'I know I'm the world worse but do you think I could get some more sleep I'm really tired' I faked yawned and settled back down and everyone nodded and gave me a hug which shocked me and went out of my room all expect one golden boy. He walked over and sat on my bed and just stared at me.

Make me unconfutable I said 'Look I now a mess but quit staring at me' a quiver of a smile graced his lips but quickly left and he looked at me and said 'How long have you been having panic attacks?' he stared right into my eyes like he was looking at me soul to see if it was lying. I looked at the clock and said 'about 2 hours' I gave a weak smile and he nodded not shocked at all. 'Well if you feel like you're going to have one and I'm around just come to me and I will help you I have had my fair share and now how to make them easier' he said not looking concerned but stating a fact that he would help. 'Thanks Jace can I ask why you had then?' I could see I had over stepped the mark. 'No you can't just because I'm helping don't mistaken this as an invite to be BFF's or anything let's get this straight I'm not doing this because I care I'm doing this because panic attacks are a pain and not nice for anyone I still don't like you so don't get your wires crosses' I was shocked and he went to walk out and I shouted 'I would hate to be your friend you're a jerk with a capital J who is just selfish anti-social and I hate everything about you' I screamed and he turned around and looked sad? Then he left and said 'Good let's keep it that way'. I could fell the anger bubbling inside me and I thought you know what Jace I think you best leave me alone before things get messy.

JPOV-

I can't believe I just exploded like that but Clary should not have asked me questions like that. I was so angry but at the same time wanted to go and hug her and ask her to forgive me. Good why am I so conflicted? I walked into my room and went straight to bed. I woke up with a weird sensation on my face and scratched my nose to find that something sticky touched my nose instead. Bolting up I looked at my hand to find shaving cream and someone run out of my room. I ran after them and found a small silver heart charm on the floor of a bracelet by the looks of it. Gotcha I thought. I went into my bathroom and washed the foam of my face and waited till morning to get down to business.

I went into the kitchen and sat down and waited for everyone to sit down before grilling them. 'So how did everyone sleep?' I asked and got a bunch of ok and same old then I stood up and said 'I slept great to but there was a problem at night' I said and turned to see if anyone cracked and they didn't. 'Someone decided to play a prank on me but left evidence and I'm going to find out who it was mark my words'. Everyone giggled and walked out of the kitchen and as Clary walked out a looked at her ankle to see a love heart charm bracelet 'Why you little' she turned around smiled and ran to her room. I ran after her and before she could get her door shut I banged it open and we both fell onto the floor and I was on top of her and it felt right as we were breathing heavy and looking into each other's eyes.

CPOV-

I was running to my room Jace after me I knew is should not have let my anger get the best of me but it was pretty funny. I go to shut my bedroom door when it bursts open sending me flying to the floor and Jace falls on top of me. I could feel every inch of his body pressed into mine and it felt amazing. I stared up at him and he said 'Miss Lightwood you sound now better than playing with fire' before I knew it words poured out of my mouth 'What if I like getting burned' he looked down at me and his Face was getting closer to mine and I could almost taste him but he pulled back and fell onto his back and scrambled back into out bathroom and locked the door. I was laying shocked on the floor shocked that I like the way he felt on my shocked how much I loved his sent and most of all seriously shocked at how much I wanted his lips to be on mind and his hands on me. God what am I going to do?

**So what do you think I hope this was a good chapter I have tried to really improve it but I still want people's opinions on if it was nay good and if it needed improvement? Also I want ideas on what Clary will do net could she enlist Izzy's help and become a bit flirty or try to make him jealous with someone please give me some opinions thanks guy I will update soon if this chapter was any good for you all. Xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys super excited here is chapter 5 so glad people actually like my story and sorry I haven't updated in a few days but here is chapter five. Thanks for the advice about what clary should be doing super helpful so I hope you enjoy. (Cassandra Clare owns the mortal instruments) x**

JPOV-

It had been a week since I nearly kissed clary and have been avoiding her and it was harder than I though. I really wanted to talk to her about it but my ego wasn't going to let me. All I could think about was Clary and how she lent forward and how close out lips where. But I couldn't get close to someone to love it to destroy. But I wonder how her lips would feel against mine to hold her and treat her right and am the reason she smiles. I shake my head trying to get the images of out of my head. I walk downstairs and see Maryse on the phone. 'Yeah ok I understand but if she needs a break now and again I expect you to understand her reason and allow them, ok bye' I looked at Maryse and she motioned for me to join her in her study. 'Well Jace Clary has been here for a week and a few days and I want her to go to school and I was just on the phone to Glass high and she will be starting hopefully in two days'. I was really happy that Clary was going to school and I was praying that Maryse would tell me to go and tell Clary.

'Will you go and tell Izzy to come here I want to tell her and she can tell Clary' I couldn't stop the words from coming out of my mouth but in turned around and said ' I can do it Mum it's no problem'. She looked and me like she was trying to figure something out and nodded. I headed up to Clarys room and heard talking and I realised it was Izzy's voice. I knocked on the door and someone called saying come in. I took a breath an opened the door. Izzy and Clary were laying on her bed talking. Clary looked up looking at me like i was some new animal in a zoo. Izzy just smirked at me which was weird. 'Hey Clary can I talk to you?'

CPOV-

Me and Izzy were talking in my room and we have become really close over the past week almost like sisters and I really liked that. I have started to trust the lightwoods more after me and Izzy had a really serious conversation about how when John moves out she want me to stay with them instead and that really made me feel wanted and I was really happy about it. 'So whats got you knickers in a twist?' Izzy asks and I look at her confused. 'Don't look at me like that you seem on edge like something's happened. I automatically thought about when Jace and me nearly kissed and I knew I couldn't keep this from Izzy so I spilled everything. I looked away expecting her to say I told you so because I had been warned Jace is anti-social and ignorant but instead she stood up and squeaks and jumped up and down. 'OMG we are so going shopping tomorrow and we are going to get some super sexy cloths and I'm going to teach you how to flirt'

As soon as she said that there was a knock on my door and I called to come in as Izzy sat on my bed. 'Hey Clary can I talk to you' I nodded and Izzy went out and winked at Jace and I could feel the colour rush to my face. OMG he was going to finally talk about the almost kiss. He sat on my bed and I rested my back on my headboard and pulled my knees to my chest. 'So Maryse was just talking to me and if you want on Monday you can start at glass high' he said with a smirk. My heart fell to my stomach is that all he was going to say? 'Ok yeah that's sounds fine shut the door behind you' I got up and went to go in the bathroom and Jace grabbed my wrist and spun me around. 'Why are you being funny with me?' he asked. Was he that stupid? I pulled my hand free and looked him in the eye and said think real hard Jace lightwood and try and understand why I'm being funny with you'

He looked at me with sad eyes and said 'Look clary I know what happened the other day may have seemed like well you know but it was just a miss understanding and' I was fuming absolutely fuming how dare he that was no accident. 'Whatever makes you sleep at night Jace I know for a fact that it wasn't an accident or might have been something else and the sooner you understand the better' he looked like he was having an inner battle and he left before turning around to me and saying 'To love is to destroy' and walked out.

IPOV-

Clary had come to my room upset about what Jace had said and we were watching a film while eating Ben and Jerry's. 'Clary do you like Jace is this why you are so upset?' she looked shocked and hung her head. 'I do like him I mean he is handsome but the way he has been helping me with the panic attacks I just know there is something more to him' I nod and gasp and jump up. 'Izzy what the hell are you trying to give me a heart attack' she looked started. 'Clary I have an idea let's dress you up for tomorrow when we go shopping because I know a certain blonde offered to drive us and I have the perfect outfit oh and we need to work on your flirting skills' clary smiled but looked a bit scared and said 'Do your worse'

JPOV-

I woke up the next morning and went downstairs waiting for Izzy and Clary so I could drive them to the shopping mall. I shouted up to them and I heard clicking of Izzy's heals. Izzy walked in wearing tight skinny jeans with a red halter neck and her black heels on. 'Hey Izzy you look all dressed up what fo….' Before I finished I nearly chocked. Clary was wearing a white lace top that tucked into a short leather skirt and black ankle boots that had spikes on. Her makeup was flawless her freckles had been covered up and her skin was porcelain white and she had small flicks of eyeliner on her eye. Her hair was red wild and curls cascading down her back and she looked beautiful. 'Hey Blondie get your jaw and stop gawking I'm no a piece of meat' Oh my god where did that mouth come from where is my shy Clary? 'A piece of meat would not look like that' I said and she came up to me and said 'No it wouldn't not and you have more chance at being able to stare at meat then me Mr' she smiled seductively and winked at me and left. Why has she changed so much have I really upset her that much? I can't let her go around looking like that it's not her how can I make her see she was beautiful before and make it up to her?

**Well I hope chapter five was ok I'm still not sure how Jace is going to make it up to Clary but I'm thinking of Jace letting Clary see his sensitive side or something like this and have some Clace but I'm not sure yet let me know what you guys think and I will try to get chapter 6 up soon xxxx **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys im here yet again with chapter 6 im trying to update as soon as possible I know how annoying it is waiting for the next chapter to be uploaded but that's if you like my story he he. So thanks for the reviews from chapter 5 I've take you ideas into consideration so I hope you enjoy chapter 6. (Cassandra Clare owns the mortal instruments and the mouth-watering Jace ;))**

CPOV-

I was up pretty much all night on flirting 101. I was exhorted to say the least I learned how to wink act dumb, how to 'accidentally' trip and touch a boy and how to flirt by touching a boys muscles. Basically I have been taught how to be a bimbo but if I can win Jace then it's worth it. Im dressed in a white lace top that tucked into a short leather skirt and black ankle boots that had spikes and my makeup was winged eyeliner and my hair was dull and frizzed. I looked silly to say the least. Me and Izzy went down stairs and I heard Jace talking. Hey Izzy you look all dressed up what fo….' I walked in and Jaces Jaw was on the floor right well let the acting commerce. Hey Blondie get your jaw and stop gawking I'm not a piece of meat' I was so proud of myself I sounded cocky and confident and the way Jace looked at me was the cherry on the cake. 'A piece of meat would not look like that' I not sure if I can do this he is looking at me like I was a charity case. 'No it wouldn't not and you have more chance at being able to stare at meat then me Mr'.

I walked outside to Izzy and she looked at me wanting answers and I just shook my head. How was going to staying in a confined space with him for the trip? I walked to the car and sat in the back. Izzy got in the passenger seat and turned to me and whispered shouted 'Why not sit in the front next to him and carry on flirting?' I didn't answer because the devil himself got in the car and I stared out of the window. 'So ladies do you mind an extra person that can tag along I need a new helmet for my Harley' he smiled and it was a smile that turned my insides to warm butter. 'You have a Harley? As in a Harley Davison?' I was shocked I have dreamed of having one of them for my whole life. He smiled at me in the mirror and nodded then said 'yepp sure do I have a softail FLSTF fat boy 103 she a really nice bike' I knew which bike he meant but I snorted. 'Did you just say she?' he nodded and I could help a fit of giggles that erupted from my chest. 'Maybe I can't take you on a ride soon' he said seriously and I just nodded.

We got to the mall and Izzy kept smiling at me and winking and Jace came beside me and said 'have you noticed Izzy her face keeps twitching' I snorted and went bright red. Way to go Clary way to flirt. 'FYI it's called winking Blondie you know winking' I turned and winked at him and he just stared at me 'wow tough crowd to please' I giggled. Me and Izzy got some clothes but mainly Izzy. While in a shop I picked up a short black lacy dress that had circles cut out the side and I heard a whistle from behind me. I found a boy with snow white heard and black pits as eyes. 'I think you need to get that dress sexy it would work wonders on your bod' I blushed and noticed Jace behind me. A thought popped into my head. I walked over to the white haired boy put my hand on my hip and smirked at him. 'Is that so mysterious person' he smiled and it sent chills down my spine he looked like a great white smiling at his dinner. 'whats a sexy red like yourself shopping all on your own?' I giggled like a dumb person and playfully slapped him arm when I felt jace behind me I didn't know how but I knew it was him. 'She's not on her own Sebastian so bugger off not one want you here'. The boy Sebastian tutted and said ' Jace Jace where are you manners let the pretty red talk for her sexy self' I turned to Jace and his face was going red.

JPOV-

How dare Sebastian show his face her after breaking Izzy's heart stupid jerk? 'Manners do you think you deserve them after what you have done I should kill you' I sprung forward but clary stopped me and Sebastian smirked. 'Jace whats the matter he was just being nice maybe flirting whats the matter?' I was about to say about Izzy when that Ass opened his mouth and said 'sexy red let's leave him I can give you a better time than him' that's it how dare him first my sister then my well not my but Clary. All my anger bubbled up and I sprung forward and my first connecting with his jaw and he fell to the floor. 'JACE' Clary screeched and helped him up. That was the last straw 'How can you defend him her broke Izzy's heart and stomped over it that jerk is heartless' I ranted and I could see the rage in her face. She turned around and knees Sebastian in his crown jewels and he fell to the floor. I was really proud of her and wanted to hug her but I couldn't.

We both walked out of the shop and waited for Izzy in silence. 'Why did you punch him Jace?' before I could stop them word split out of my mouth 'Why did you become a stupid bimo?' she huffed and turned to me and said 'Because it's nothing to do with your Ass it never has been remember what you said I under stood and message received I will only speak to you if I have a panic attack simple' and she stormed of. Im going to make this right I will.

CPOV-

We had finished our shopping trip and I was still pretty angry at jace for his actions he's such as golden ass jerk I just wanted to punch him then smash my lips to his. I was walking up the drive to the house and I heard someone shout my name. 'Hey Clary… wait Clary' I turned to see Jace running up to me and I stopped and waited and taped my foot on the floor waiting 'Yes Jerk?' he paled slightly like id slapped him and he quickly recovered and said 'I promised you a bike ride didn't I' I rolled my eyes and said 'you didn't promise you mentioned it but sure I like bikes' we walked to the garage and he pulled out his black Harley and it was beautiful. He pulled out his new helmet and it was black with red swirls on it. I looked and he had three helmets on a bench so I said 'Why did you need a new helmet?' he turned away and I swear I saw him blush.' Because I was going to give you a ride anyway but them helmets were too small and this one has red swirls on it like your hair so' he gave me the helmet and got on his bike.

I couldn't help but smile and how sweet jace has been just something as simple as that and I couldn't help but feel butterflies in my stomach. I knew there was more to jace then just his cold façade but something deeper and I was going to get to the bottom of this. I put the helmet on my head and slipped onto the back of his bike. I didn't know what to do and Jace turned around and smirked at me and grabbed my hands and placed them around his waist. I could feel his heart beating and I beat he could feel mine. We took off in a rush and it was amazing I held him tighter to me on purpose but he shouted that everything was ok. We finally pulled back at home and I jumped of the bike screaming 'That was amazing can we do it again' he smiled and before I could stop myself kissed his cheek and said 'Thank you Jace he stood there shocked and I walked away. Something pulled on me and in a flash of gold Jaces lips were crushed onto mine and I pulled at him with all the force I could we were kissing with such raw emotions and passion I could see flashes of gold and I felt weightless. He pulled back and I moaned in protested. 'Goodnight clary and he rushed to the house'. All I could think about was how much I wanted Jace to kiss me again. I ran after him and went to his door but it was locked. I breathed in and sighed he was locking himself in again.

**YAY finally some CLACE it wasn't much but I hope it was good for the first moment of their relationship development. I hop chapter 6 was good I really need some reviews on what you guys think and what should happen next should they develop the relationship more or should there be more tension thanks guys and hope this was a good chapter will try to update as soon as xxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys ****sorry I haven't updated in a few days I have been super busy and wasn't really sure how to go about chapter 7 but anyhow here is chapter 7 hope it is good (Cassandra Clare owns the mortal instruments).**

CPOV-

I couldn't not sleep all I could think about was the kiss I shared with jace and how his softed lips felt on mine and his hands around my waist. Huffing and looking at the clock and seeing it was only three annoyed me. I have school today and I was really nervous. I was feeling really stressed but tried to calm down I could feel the panic trying to claw its way out but I kept it down. I wonder if people will like me or if I'm going to be freak show for them. I looked at the clock and it was now half pasted five so I decided to get up and have shower. I got into the bathroom and start to think more about school and what I'm in for. Then my thoughts go back to Jace. Even though I have really strong feelings towards him I don't know much about him. Still in thought as I get out of the shower I slip on the floor and land on my back. Ouch. I slowly sit up and find that the rug has crumples up and I notice that one of the tiles on the bathroom floor is lose.

I carefully crawl over to the tile and see that there is anything sticking it to the other tiles. I go over to my side of the bathroom and get a bobby pin and carefully pull up the tile. Under the tile is a space under the floor with what looks like a silver box. I run to my side and Jaces side of the bathroom and lock the doors. The silver box has a bird in flight on the front with a capital H on the box and it is absolute beautiful. I think about opening the box and shiver at the memory of my mother warning me not to go in the basement saying curiosity killed the cat and about a man warning his wife not to go into a room and she did and it was full of all his other dead wife's. My curiosity wins and I open the box to define it full of pictures of a little blonde boy with a women and a man. It must be Jace and his really parents. I see that there is a flap on the top of the box and pull it and about 4 razor blades fall out. I knew all too well what they were for and i felt big fat tears rolling down my face warm tracks down my face.

This is why Jace was so cold he must have had something really traumatic happen to him and by the looks of it these blades are knew. I wanted to run into his and take him into my arms and hug him and make sure he was dealing with thing but then he would know I was messing with his stuff. I put all his stuff back and I lean against the bath tub. Without a warning the bathroom door bursts open and an angry Jace shouts 'what the hell Clary you have been in hear for hours and..' before he finished he stopped when his eyes landed on me and either from me crying or the fact I was in a towel and nothing else. 'Clary whats the matter are you feeling like you going to have another panic attack?' he rushed to my side and his hand touched my cheek caringly. My cheeks started to burn and I said 'no I'm just a little emotional i haven't been to school since everything happened with my parents and I'm a bit scared'. He went to grab my hand but stopped himself and rubbed my shoulder and said 'everything will be fine I'm I will be there for you' and then he left again.

JPOV-

I was so tempted to just grab her and kiss every inch of her and have my way with her. She looked like an angel with her hair down and untamed and in just a small white towel. I need to get control of myself around her I want to treat her right and take her on a date or something. I need to swallow my pride and ask her out the kiss we shared was amazing it was like I was floating and bathed in warm light. I can't help but smile when I think about what happened. I finish getting ready for school and run downstairs and grab and apple and start to eat it.

Clary walks downstairs in a pair of acid wash jeans and a black top saying 'forget prince charming I want a bad boy with tattoos' and a pair of black high top converse and a waist length leather jacket. Her hair was up in a bun with a chop still and she looked flawless. 'Poor prince charming going to be heartbroken' I said chuckling and she looked confused then looked at her top and said 'Do you like the top or are you looking for an excuse to stare at my boobs?' I smirked at her and couldn't help but laugh 'well as much as I love to stare at girls boobs I was on about you t-shirt which I hope you would like a prince charming than a bad boy they are no good for a good girl'. She rolled her eyes at my and got a glass of water and turned to me and said 'do you not listen to five seconds of summer? Good girls are bad girls who haven't been caught' she winked and left the kitchen. It was official this girl was going to kill me with her sexiness and beauty.

I grabbed mine and Clarys bike helmets and chased after her and shouted 'wait clary' she turned around and looked puzzled at me.' I was wondering if I would give you a ride to school Izzy won't be up till later she is always late for school and I'm on my wait now so but if you don't want to I understand' she started to giggle at me and then took the helmet out of my hand and said 'well when you put it like that yeah sure why not just don't drive like a granny' she winked and walked over to my bike. I need to find a way of asking her out soon boys at school are going to notice her and get her attention.

-Time skip-

CPOV-

I must have been staring at the large building for about 15 minutes before Jonathan, Jace, Izzy ,Alec and some guy I didn't know came up behind me and Izzy said 'Clary you don't stare at it you go in it and spend 5 hours bored till the bell rings and freedom is once again ours' I roll my eyes and turn to the guy who is next to Izzy and say 'Hello I don't think we have meet I'm Clary' I smile at the nerdy boy who had black framed glasses and a curly brown mop of hair and was tall, lanky probably in a band or a gamer nerd. 'Hey I'm Simon and I know who you are Izzy won't shut up about her new sister and I hang out with these guys with these guys so you will see more of me' I smile and nod and make my way into the school.

I went to the office and got my timetable and it wasn't good :

English, room 12 Mr Stark

Art room 4 Mrs Dotty

Break

Home economics Tech 2 Mr Ford

Lunch

Science lab 1 Miss Rose

Art Room 4 Mrs Dotty

I had a busy day ahead and I wasn't looking forward to it. I walked out of the office when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around to see a walk skinny girl with blue eyes and blonde hair and I felt trapped. 'Kealie?' she smiled at me one that looked like a normal smile but twisted with evil. 'Why hello cousin how long has it been still having fun at home?' I looked her in the eyes trying not to act like a timed animal and said 'With any hopes whats left of my abomination of a family is behind bars' her face twisted into an inhuman expression and she pushed me against the wall and sneered at me 'You bitch how dare you speak of our blood like that you are the abomination what happened to you was a god send you are so annoying no one will want you why would they you are scared and messed up'.

She didn't let go of me but tightened her grip and her nails dug into my skin break it and drawing blood. 'You know you think you are special because you have gotten a new family and a brother who loves you but they took you out of pity and I saw you with Jacey today My Jace and he would not want you I'm more of a women you will ever be you have nothing and you never will' she let me go and I feel to the floor and felt the panic set in again. I need to get away to love is to destroy and no one will love me I'm nothing.

JPOV-

I had the perfect plan in maths we didn't have any work yet because it was the first day back and I had it figured out I would ask clary out hoping she says yes then I will take her on a picnic and make her favourite food after Izzy has a 'girls night' to get the information out of her. Then I will take her for a walk and show her where the starts can be seen and ask her to be my girlfriend. I was so happy with my plan I couldn't wait till break. The bell rang and I ran out of the class to the tree our group sits outside and see everyone is there except Clary. I walk over to Izzy and ask 'Where is Clary? She looks at me with a smile and said 'Why Jace you look like you're going to pop whats the matter?' I sit down and say 'Can you keep a secret?' she nods really fast hoping to get gossip and I whisper 'I'm planning on asking clary on a date' everyone fell into silence and Simon was choking oh him soda. Izzy grabbed my and started squeaking. I felt really happy then I got a text-

_Text from: JOHN_

_EMERGENCEY CLARYS MISSING!_

**Dun dun dar he he well I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 7 I tried to make it good and end on cliff hanger. Please R&R please give me your opinions on what you think of the chapter and what I should do next should clary run into trouble? Should Jace be her knights in shining armour give me your thoughts and I will update soon xx**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys im super sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been really busy with college and also been catching up on watching once upon a time which is amazing if you enjoy fairy tales with a twist you should defiantly check it out. Anyway here is chapter 8 which I'm really excited about because it's my second attempt at a story and all seems to be going well so here is chapter 7 enjoy. (Cassandra Clare owns the mortal instruments)**_

_JonathanPOV-_

_It was the beginning break and I was filled with joy. I was worried about Clary and how her day has gone I wanted to be in Clarys lessons but I'm not in her year. I put my notepad in my bag when my teach calls my name I look up to see a distracted Miss nickel and she tells me she needs to talk to me. I go outside of the classroom and she turns to me. 'Jonathan I hate to tell you this but I was in my office and I saw a red haired girl whizzed by and out of the school doors I asked the head and he says she is your sister' I started to panic. Oh god what happened to Clary. 'Miss Im going to need the time to find her she has had a lot of problems and I will need the help of one of my brother'. She nodded and I text Jace-_

_Text to: Jace_

_EMERGENCEY CLARYS MISSING!_

_Jace rings me and says-_

'_John where's Clary?' I run to the place we sit outside and answer 'I don't know Miss nickel says she saw her run out of the school im going to ring her I see you now come on'. I put the phone down and I dial Clarys number and she picks up. 'What?' she sound upset and I feel like my heart is breaking I don't want her more upset. 'Clary where are you? Are you ok?' she huffed on the phone and says 'please john leave me alone I need to be on my own I just need to think about stuff' I felt upset she didn't want me to help her or talk to me. 'Please Clare-bear I want to help you' I could hear her crying on the phone 'There's nothing to help im a lost cause' she put the phone down. Jace came running at me and looked at me and said 'Hey John where's Clary and are you ok?' I shook my head and thought about places she could be._

_*__FLASHEBACK*_

'_Hey john can we talk about stuff so I can find out about my big brother?' I chuckle at Clary and nod my head and said 'Well im Johnathan Xavier Lightwood my favourite colour is Black I love burgers and have a great family and I have and awesome sister who I just meet how about you?' I winked at her and she giggles. 'I have an awesome big brother who I love a lot im Clarrisa Adele my favourite colour is gold I love pizza and im lucky enough to have gained an amazing family' she smiled at me and I got up and hugged her and she became upset. 'Hey you are a Lightwood my Clare bear and don't get upset' I stoked her head and she nodded. 'Im not upset if I was I would have bolted out of here and headed for a small park I used to hide at when I lived with our parents'_

_*End of Flashback*_

_I was brought out of my flashback when Jace shook my shoulder 'John we don't have time to think we need to find her what if she has another Panic attack?' 'I know where she is come on I will drive._

_JPOV-_

_Me and John were speeding down a road that leads to a rough looking place not that im a spoiled brat but it doesn't look like a friendly neighbourhood. 'So where is she going to be because this doesn't look like a place Clary should be?' john tightened his grip on the steering wheel and said 'Damn it Jace I know but she told me she goes to this park she used to hid from out parents and its near here'. I nodded my head. 'Hey john I now it's not the time but can I ask you something?' I needed to ask his permission about asking Clary out because I really like Clary but don't want to lose my brother. 'Sure Jace we are brothers you can ask me anything' I swallowed my pride and said 'Well im not sure how you will like this' he nodded and I said 'I think I like Clary'. He took a breath and said 'I know jace'. _

'_Wait you knew?' he chuckled and nodded his head still looking at the road. 'So would it be a problem if I asked her out?' 'Look Jace if you swear she isn't going to get hurt and you're not going to mess her around I suppose not I trust you and I trust her it's just she is my little sister and I feel like I need to protect her from the world after what she has been through' I nod and say 'I understand honest I do but I really like her and want to protect her to I just want to be close to her and hold her' I look at John as her stops the car and says 'That's the park and Jace if I didn't know any better I would say you falling hard'._

_CPOV-_

_I ran and ran and ran until my lungs felt ready to explode I needed to get away from people. It was raining and the rain felt cold and soft against my skin. I felt really sad how I spoke to John my big brother but I didn't want the fuss. I didn't even know kealie when to this school. I can't go back she knows what my family did and still never protected me instead got with my dad when my mum was passed out drunk. I ran till I saw my safe haven. My little park I went to when I hide from my family. I used to hid in the little tunnel and sit on the swings in all-weather to be protected from my personal hell. Of course kealie would want Jace she was beautiful and I was nothing he would never look at me like I was anything more than a pity case. I felt the tears stream down my face. To love is to destroy maybe valentine was right. I got to the middle of the park and sunk to my knees. _

_The rain felt good against my face and that's when I heard it 'Clary!' I turned to see John running towards me. He came skidding down onto his knees and engulfed me in a hug. 'John I told you' he gripped me tighter and said 'You are my sister I love you I want to protect you let me protect you and be here or you it's my fault I didn't find you soon let me make it up to you and be here for you know' he was crying into my shoulder and I was shocked I never knew he felt this way. I hugged him back and soothed him and say 'It's not your fault if our parents where human it would never have happened'. It was only then I noticed Jace and he smiled at me. 'Come on John lets go home' he looked up with red puffy eyes and said 'You said home' I smiled and said 'You and the lightwoods are my home'._

_We got off the floor then Jace said 'Clary can I have a word' he looked at John and he nodded and walked to the car. 'So I know I have been a bit confusing and a heartless jerk messing you around but I wanted to know urm would you like to go out sometime or if not its fine it's just im starting to really like you and you really fascinate me'. I was shocked he was asking me out? 'But im useless and to love is to destroy and what about kealie?' I was ranting and before I know Jace I standing right in front of me and pushes me wet red curls behind my ear and says 'Kealie is a stupid girl at school who has been stalking me and love isn't destroying love is strange it can make you feel really sad but also on top of the world and Clary you make me weak at the knees you are beautiful im mesmerising by you and everything about you , you make me crazy and I want to hold you and comft you and make you mine so will you go out with me my imperfect perfect Clary?' I was speechless his golden orbs looking at my burning into my souls. 'Yes Jace I would love to and don't worry about comfting me you are my prince charming'._

_**Sooooo what did you guys think I wanted to base the chapter on Johnathan and Clarys relationship but with some cheeky CLAC. So as usual read the chapter and please review you help me so much I really appreciate it so hope you all enjoyed chapter 8 till next time guys xxx**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys so i didn't want to leave as much time as I did for chapter 8 so here is chapter I'm sorry I can't update every day or something I know as someone who likes to read fanfiction how annoying it is to wait weeks just for one chapter so here is chapter 9 I hope you all enjoy. (Cassandra Clare owns the mortal instruments) x oh and I just wanted to clear things **

**Clary/isabelle-17**

**Jace- 18**

**John/alec-19**

**Max-10**

CPOV-

Me John and Jace went home instead of going back to school I bet this is the worst first day of school on record. In was so excited though Jace finally asked me out and I'm freaking out. The only problem is I know that I will have to explain why I ran off from school and that brings up the subject or kealie and valentine, Jace and kealie and god know what else. We pull up at the lightwoods and get out of the car and I can feel the tension already. They want to know. We go into the living room and I sit on the arm chair and Jace and John sit on a three person sofa across from me. I felt like I was on CSI in an integration. Jace and John we looking at me like I was an animal about to attack or something and it was annoying me. 'Please just get this over and done with I don't like how you are looking at me'. I say and they look shocked but it was really annoying.

Jace and John looked at each other to see who would speak first. 'So what happened? Jace asked me. I took a deep breath in an explained everything about bumping into someone and explain how I bumped into kealie who was mine and Johns cousins and how she used to be ''close'' to valentine and how she confronted me at the school. I was going to finish when John turned around to me and said 'kealie is our cousin?' I nodded and John ran out of the living room and Jace started to chuckle. I looked at him confused and he said 'We held a party a few months back and kealie was really drunk and all over your brother and kissed him but John said it was wrong and pushed her of him guess he was right' I felt sorry for John.

Jace stood up and came and sat on the table in front of me and took my hands and said 'What are you not telling me?' I looked at him and it felt like his golden eyes were searching my soul to see if I was hold back something from him. He started to draw circles on my hands with his thumbs and said 'I noticed that when you are nervous or not telling something your hands shake and you start to fidget them' he got my chin gently so his could look into my eyes 'and you can't look people in the eye please tell me why your upset and won't tell me something'. I couldn't help but smile that he notices that about me so I decide to tell him. Don't want to start what hopefully with be a relationship with Jace on lies. ' she told me I was an abomination and what happened to me was a god send and no one will want me because I'm scared and messed up' I couldn't look at Jaces face. 'And?' I huffed 'she said you think you are special because I have gotten a new family and a brother who loves me but they took me out of pity and then she saw me with you and said you would not want me because she is more of a women then I will ever be i have nothing and I never will'.

I could feel the tears stream down my face and the familiar sadness of truth set a heavy weight on my chest. Jace took my cheeks and wiped my tears away with his thumb and stroked my cheek. 'Clary I have never been out with Kealie and I wouldn't want to she is a stupid tart who need to learn that not everything is about her. I really like you clary your beautiful and I don't understand how you can't see that but trust me I will make you feel beautiful every day and make you feel special and wanted if you let me because I'm not letting you go' I couldn't help it I jumped in Jaces arms in a tight embrace and gave him a big squeeze 'That was the perfect thing to say' I whisper and he hugs me back. ' As much as I really like hugging you I have a date to plan for tonight I will send Izzy to help you once I explain to her what happened if that's ok'. I pulled back and nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

JPOV-

I went upstairs to my room to sort out the details of mine and Clarys first date tonight and I'm hoping not the last one either. Izzy was upstairs asking Clary questions so I could finish the picnic I had made. Her favourite food was pizza and ben and jerry's which I had one tub so we could share so I could be closer to her. I had a bunch of other stuff like fruit crackers and juice. I planned to take Clary to the clearing behind the house that you can watch the sunset from and then see the stars and I had put blankets and on the floor and I had fairy lights in the trees so when it gets dark its more romantic. I had also got her a new sketchbook which John has told me she loved drawing and had forgotten her sketchbook when she moved here. I get dressed in a white shirt and black ripped jeans with my black beanie hat and black boots. I walked to the cleaning and set out all of the food but kept the ice cream in the cool box.

I was getting inpatient wait and dare I say it Jace lightwood was getting nervous over a girl. A special girl who I cared about a lot. I looked at the picnic and everything seemed to be ok I just hoped Clary liked it. I took in a deep breath. I was about to text Izzy to see what was holding them up when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I smiled 'took you long enough' I turned around and was completely speechless she looked like an angel. 'Clary you look wow I can't even describe how much of an angel you look right now' her cheeks went rosy pink and it was adorable. I defiantly am not letting my angel go I'm in for the long haul she was going to get stuck with me and hopefully she will feel the same way.

'Well are we going to sit down or are you going to look at me all night like you are going to eat me' I smirked at the little red head who has found her voice. 'Why angel are you offering' I winked. 'Why charming who you are calling angel I'm not angel' she smiled and sat down. I pasted her covered plate and she opened it to find her favourite pizza and she looked at me with sparkling eyes like I gave her a plate full of money and priceless treasure. 'Jace how did you know?' I smiled at her and tapped my nose. 'I'm just awesome' she giggles and then started to eat her pizza.

We finished our pizza and she said 'I have an idea why don't we ask questions about each other it can be anything and you can only past 4 questions' I nodded and tried to think of questions to ask her. 'What is your favourite memory of being with the lightwoods?' she asked I thought about all the good times but I knew which one was my favourite. 'On mine and Johns birthday I asked for a bath of spaghetti so Maryse and Robert filled the down stairs bathroom with cooked spaghetti and me and John had a bath in spaghetti I was 6 John was 7 and it was the bests birthday ever' I smiled at the memory.

CPOV-

I was happy but sad at Jaces best memory it was good getting to know him and the date was going great but I wish I had memories like that with John I felt like I was missing out. I smiled anyway and Jace had a cute concentration face thinking of questions to ask. 'How many boyfriends have you had?' I blush furiously 'none' he looked gob smacked at me it wasn't really that hard to believe. 'What none what so ever?' I shook my head. 'I had a friend called Simon he was my best friend and he turned around and said he liked me but I didn't like him back and it was always a risk because of my parents they would have hurt them so' I shrugged my shoulders and turned to see there was a blue box. 'Whats in the box?' he smiled again and pulled out ben and jerry's. I squeaked and grabbed the tub of him and hugged him. 'Why are you so excited it's just ice cream?'.

I didn't feel so happy know 'it's nothing' he got up and sat right I front of me and grabbed my head and looked into my eyes 'let's try that again why?' I looked down at our hands and said 'I would only get ben and jerry's for Christmas It was my gift so to say' he pulled me into a hug and said 'I'm sorry well we can eat it after but first' he walked over to a tall tree and did something and then I was amazed all the tress light up with bright fairy lights. It looked like fireflies were everywhere it was amazing how the tree illuminated with white light. 'Your full of trick aren't you charming' I couldn't help but get a little choked that he would do this just for me. That's not the best bit.

He pulled me done on the blankets and I rested my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. I looked into his eyes and he whispered 'look up' thousands of stars were lit in the pitch black sky like the galaxy glittering and twinkling. 'Clary can I ask you something?' I turned to look at him with tears in my eyes and I nod. 'will you go out with me on another date and be my girl because I can't let you go you're like a drug and I want more you intoxicating but in a good way I just don't want to be apart from you' I grabbed his face and crushed his velvet soft lips to mine and it felt like everything but Jace had disappeared his lips his smell his everything consumed me and we kissed passionately and I ran my fingers in his golden hair and his arms wrapped around my waist and we kissed until we were both bursting for oxygen. 'Oh and my answer is yes charming I want to be yours' he smiled a big toothy grin and we settle back down on the blankets and cuddled and spoke sweet nothing to each other.

**Wooooh Clace! Finally we have lift of for Clary and Jace being together so now I can have fun with them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Same as normal give me your opinions and what should I do next should I do a clary POV on getting ready for her date or should I do some Clace mush? Give me your opinions guys' thank you. Xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys I'm ssssuuuuupppppeeeeerrrr sorry I haven't uploaded in a while I've been busy with college and other family matters but I finally am uploading chapter 20 for the story. So I'm not sure if it's too early or not but I love Christmas and thought what the hell I'm going to do a Christmas themed chapter which was super fun to do so sorry again for not updating but here is a very early but still merry Christmas based chapter hope you all enjoy xx (Cassandra Clare owns the mortal instruments)**

CPOV-

It had been two months since me and Jace have officially been dating and I couldn't be happier. We have been taking in slow due to the fact this was my only relationship I have had and Jace was being a real charmer. He didn't like me calling him charming saying he was no prince but all his flaws made him more perfect. We still haven't talked about the box I found under the bathroom tiles which is really worrying me but I don't want to ruin the Christmas spirit. It was Christmas tomorrow and I wanted to get into the spirit but I just couldn't because of so many things. I was so stressed because of worrying over jace and I got a new job at a little café because I refused to sponge money of Maryse and Robert that was not going to happen. They both looked shocked and said that none of their children biological or adopted have ever got a job and said they were proud of me.

Proud I had actually made someone proud and I haven't got a slap or a kick for it. I was super happy at the lightwoods house I nearly slipped up the other day nearly calling Maryse mum and she looked chocked and said if I wanted to call her mum I could because she was more than happy to be the mother I deserve. I think now I can even say I trust this family with my everything. I was walking up the stairs to Jaces room because I can't wait any longer I need to know he is ok because even though he smiles with me they are not full happy smiles and it kills me. I knock on the door and wait for a response. The door swings open with my price standing there is a dark T-shirt and black jeans hanging loosely on his hips. Just the sight of him was mouth-watering but I needed to get my mind in focus.

'Hey Angel what do I own the pleasure' he winks and moves away from the door to let me in. the room smells intoxicating like Jace almost like sunshine and aftershave. I felt so peaceful. I smirked at him and jumped on his bed and felt how comfy it was. 'Mmmmmmm your beds so comfy' I turn to Jace to see him frozen and I sit up confused when he comes and sits next to me breathing hard and says 'Please don't moan in my bed I can't handle it' I start to giggle at him such a teenage boy. I remember what I need to say and feel a weight on my shoulders. He turned to me and lifts my chin so I look into his eyes and says 'Angel whats the matter I haven't seen you this sad in a long time' I suck in a breath and said 'Have you always been honest with me?' I see the confusion on his face. 'Well there are some things I haven't told you but they aren't really important'. I nod my head feeling more sadness rest on my shoulders.

'They say you found me in the bathroom a few months ago I was really upset and shaken but it wasn't because of the fact I had to go to school I found something out and I wanted to tell you so badly but I thought you hated me and would have gone mental at me when it was a pure mistake and I have a feeling curiosity is going to kill the cat and….' Jace grabbed my hands and shook his head in confusion. 'Wait wait Clary you are babbling and ranting I'm not following where you going with this?' I sighed and took his hand and lead him to the bathroom. 'This is what I'm on about' he smirked and said 'If you want you wanted me to take my clothes of you should have just asked' I huffed in frustration and was getting angry he didn't have a clue. 'Jaces it's not funny it's serious and you don't have a clue' he looked and my and shrugged his shoulders. 'I know about it'. I turned to look at him his handsome face scrunched with confusion. 'About what I have nothing to hide'. 'Really?' he nodded and I took a breath and went to the middle of the bathroom and kicked the carpet out of the way and saw the terror wash over Jaces face. 'We need to talk' I said.

JPOV-

I felt every nerve in my body go numb as fear washed over me like a big cold salty wave. She had found the box. The pictures weren't the issue has she found the blades?. I stood frozen watching he pull a pin from her hair setting all her flaming curls cascading down her back I just wanted to run my hands in her hair but with the situation I couldn't. She picked the tile from its place and pulled the Herondale box from the space it was living in and sat crossed legged on the floor. Finally I walked over to her and sat in front of her my eyes firmly on hers. She opened the box and pulled the flap back revelling four blades three used one new. One single tear slid down her perfect proclaim face and she looked into my eyes looking so broken and whispered 'why'. I couldn't form any words but then she took my arm and pulled my sleeves up to revel old white lines criss crossing over my arms. She gentle traced over the little lines.

She looked mesmerised by then and brought them to her lips and place a soft gentle kiss to my arm and said 'I'm not sure of all the reasons you have been doing this but I understand life can get tough' she hiccupped 'but I'm always her and if you ever feel sad or have the blade just hovering on your skin come to me you're not alone we are in this together and I care about you and will support you with everything. If you need a shoulder to cry on or have started to hurt yourself I will help you to heal and will use all my strength to keep you strong because I love you' I was shocked she actually said the L word the word she told me she hated and didn't mean anything to her to say and she said it to me. Tears started to sting my eyes and I couldn't believe she so understanding and I was crying in front of a girl. 'Clary your word mean so much to me and I love you so much even if there is a life after this I will love you because your worthy of an eternity of love .care and devotion and I plan to give you just that. I pulled her up and place's a tender gentle kiss on her lips and was so happy. 'Will you stay with me tonight its Christmas eve and I just want to hold you in my arms and wake up knowing you're not a dream' she smiled and pulled me to my room. She pulled her jeans and T-shirt of and pulled one of mine over her head and got into the bed. I put my PJ buttons on and crawled into bed and pulled her into my arms. 'I love you Clary' I kissed her forehead and she kissed my cheek. 'I love you Jace'.

-Christmas eve!-

JonathanPOV-

It was Christmas day and I had all my family and my new baby sister to celebrate it with. I run out of my room and swing Clarys door open to find her bed empty. She must be in the bathroom I run to Jaces room and I mean I know a 19 year old running around like a kid but come on its Christmas day. I swing the door open and feel anger bubble up inside. Jace promised he would sleep with her while she was so young and scared and he did just that. 'WHAT THE HELL!' they both jolted up and shot out of bed Jace in nothing jut PJ bottoms and Clary in his shirt. Clary ran over to me and said 'John listen we just slept as in sleep no funny business I promise' I could tell she was telling the truth but it still bugged me I suppose it all the new protectiveness I fell for Clary. 'I swear' I point to Jace 'If you don't keep it in your pants I will castrate you' Jace nods looks scared which makes me laugh and I walk down stairs and get the mail. Me, Parents, Parents, Jace, Parents, Me, Parents, Clarrisa? That's strange. I put the letter on the kitchen table for Clary when she comes down.

I was really happy to see all the house looking Christmassy and it was snowing outside and amazing. And I had all my family. I walked into the living room to find the big tree glittering and Max sitting next to it. 'Merry Christmas. Max' he looked at me and ran and hugged me and said 'Merry Christmas John' I smiled and placed his back on the floor his glasses crocked on his face with his big ten year old smile beaming. Mum, Dad, Izzy and Alec where siting in the living room and said Merry Christmas we were just waiting for clary and Jace.

CPOV-

Me and Jace made our way down the stairs and wished everyone a merry Christmas and I felt so happy I felt part of a family. We all sat in a circle and eat open a present I had got John a dog tag inscribed best big bro and a number place saying big bro and he got all chocked up and hugged me really tightly. I got Max a box of comic books that he squealed about and I got Alec some books he wanted and in one of the books was a buy he is crushing on Magnus banes number which he blushed at and hugged me. I got Izzy a pair of classic 6 inch black Christian Louboutin heels which she screams at and hugged me and said I was the best sister ever. I got Maryse and Robert a picture frame that had a tree on it and a picture of them in the middle and on each branch a picture of Me, Jace, John, Izzy, Alec and Max saying either son or daughter and I wrote on the back to mum and dad thank you for you love I feel like a real daughter with living parent love Clary.

They rushed out of their seats and engulfed me in a be embrace and were crying and I was to and they pasted me a folder and I opened it and it was a birth certificate passport and documents saying they had adopted me and that my name was Clarrisa Adele Lightwood. I was so happy I kept crying and I could see it was painful for Jace because he couldn't kiss or hug me because Maryse and Robert didn't know yet. Well at least if me and Jace got married we won't have to change out name. Wait wow marriage bit too fast thinking. I give Jace his present and it's a platinum chair with a ring on it that is shaped like a small gold crown and he was beaming at me. To anyone else it seemed normal but there was an inception inside the crow saying my no so prince charming. He got up and hugged me and whispered 'I love you' I nodded and we sat back down. Jace gave me a necklace as well but with two angel wings on one Black and one white and I knew it meant I was an unperfected Angel and I loved it.

'I'm just going to get a Glass of water' I smiled and Jace said the same and we went into the kitchen and we locked in a passionate embrace lips locked onto each other and his tongue was mapping ever inch of my mouth and it shivered with pleasure. We broke apart and I said 'Thank you so much' and he gave me another gentle kiss and I noticed a witch envelope on the counter with my name on it. 'Whats that it had my name on it?' I pulled away from Jace and opened the letter. 'What the?'

**Dun dun daaaaaaa cliff hanger whats in the letter? Who is it from? Is it good or bad news? So the usual let me know that you guys think read it love it read it hate it let me know and also what do you think about the letter any ideas o who is should be from or if it should be good or bad and have a plot twist let me know thanks for reading xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I wasn't going to do another chapter till after Christmas but I was super excited about this chapter I had so many ideas about what I could do and I'm not that mean ha ha. So here is the next chapter I hope you guys enjoy it. (Cassandra Clare owns the moral instruments and the characters).**

Jpov-

Clary was looking at the letter in her hand and it fell to the floor. Tears slid down her eyes and she did the last thing I expected. She looked at me with a massive smile on her face. I cupped her cheeks and wiped her tears away and said ' you really freaking me out your crying and smiling at the same time are you having a break down?' she laughs and crushes me in an embrace. 'Simon is coming to visit me'. It finally clicked Simon was her only friend she had when she lived with her mum and dad. He helped her out a lot when she got hurt and for that I'm grateful and would kiss the guys feet but Jace Lightwood would not actually do that. I hugged her still confused whether to comfort her or laugh with her.

We went back into the living room and everyone rushed over to Clary and asked what the matter was. I could see John smirking in the corner of the room. It was him who got in touch with this Simon guy? I let go of Clary's hand and walked over to John. He noticed me and smiled at me. 'She is really lucky to have you as a brother you know not to be mushy but we all are' John looked shocked that me out of all people had said that and he patted me on the back. 'And everyone had to love Jace lightwood or the world would end' even though he was being sarcastic I knew he meant it. Clary ran over to John and wrapped her legs and arms around him and thanked him. 'So when is he joining us?' I asked. 'Tomorrow and I can't wait' Clary was beaming. 'Is he hot?' 'Izzy' everyone shouts.

SPOV-

I was so excited to be seeing Clary again after the last time I saw her I just want to make sure she was having the life she deserves.

_*FLASHBACK*_

'_Hey Clary do you want to come over my house this weekend?' I heard Clary giggle into the phone as if I said the funniest joke in the world and was confused. 'What do you think dummy stuck in this house or come over to my best friend?' it had only been two weeks since Clary had told me about the abuse so every weekend and most days I ask her to stay over to make sure she doesn't get hurt. A lot of people think me and Clary are going to go out and get married and all that Jazz but we are like brother and sister yeah I went through a stage of liking her but it was just me getting my wires crosses. I had never had a girl who was a friend so it was all new to me but we are just best friends. We finish our conversation and I got my room ready for when she arrives._

_It had been three hours and I was getting worried she only lives a few streets away it shouldn't take this long. I got my coat and walked to her house. The door was alight ajar and I pushed it open and saw a black shadow at the bottom of the wasn't a shadow it had flaming red hair. Clary! I ran over to her and she was covered in bruises and a split lip. 'Clary, Clary wake up come on you silly ginger wake up' I slung her over my shoulder and ran home. I prayed to the angel that no one saw this. I took her to my room and shouted my mum because she was a doctor. 'Mum Clarys been hurt please help' she ran upstairs and stood still frozen with shock. 'Simon what the hell happened?' she rushed to Clarys side and started to look at the bruise. _

_What could I tell my mum? I promise Clary to keep it all a secret. 'She was in fight' I lies and knew this was the worst thing ever I should have told my mum. 'OK well she doesn't seem to have anything broken just bruising and a slit lip the reason she pasted out from what it looks like is a panic attack she's breathing fast' oh Clary. I stoked her hair and waited for her to wake up. I must have fallen asleep and looked in my bed to find it empty with a note-_

_Dear Simon,_

_Your my best friend but last night was to close_

_It cannot happen again please stay away from me_

_I don't want you getting mixed up in all this_

_I'm doing this to protect you please respect that_

_Love Clary x_

_*End of flashback*_

I looked up at the big house with a smile thinking I was going to see my best friend. I parked my old car near the front door and ran up to the door and knocked on.

CPOV-

I was nearly ready for Simon to visit I could wait. I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist and someone started to kiss my neck and I smiled. 'Jace I'm trying to get ready and you're distracting me' he chuckled in my ear and whispered 'so you admit I'm a distraction well I am pretty attracting' he winked at me in the mirror. I turned around and slid my fingers in his golden curls and pulled his face closer to mine. 'Your are a pain in the ass but your my pain' and I crushed his lips to mine. He growled against my lips and I wrapped my legs around his slim hips and he sat me on the sink. We kissed slowly and gently. He slid his arms around my waist. He slid his tongue in my mouth and I let him take the lead. Things were getting pretty hot when the doorbell rang. 'Simon' I said and jumped of the sink and turned to the mirror and sorted my hair and lips out. 'I already don't like him' Jace mutters and walks away. 'Jace' I shout her turned around and I blow him a kiss and he catches it and puts it in his pocket. As silly as it is little things like that mean the world to me. I ran downs the stairs and yanked the door open to see my best friend. He had longish brown curly hair with dark brown eyes and was tall and lanky. 'Simon!' I jumped at him and talked him to the ground and hugged him. 'Clary I love you but please get of me' I sat up and smiled at him. 'I've missed you so much' we said at the same time and giggled.

I pulled him inside the house and It was massive I'm so glad Clary has got the life she deserves. We walk into a room full of people I had never met before and I was nervous. 'Everyone this is Simon, Simon this is my adoptive mum and dad Maryse and Robert, my adoptive brothers Alec and max , my biological brother Johnathan and then there's Jace' I said awkwardly. I should have said he was my adoptive brother but that would be weird I'm not into incest. 'Hello everyone thank you for letting me stay' Simon said. 'It's our pleasure we glad to have Clarys best friend here her happiness means a lot being her new mum and dad'. I smiled at them. Me, Simon, Jace, John and Izzy were in the games room talking. Well more like grilling Simon. 'So how long have you known Clary?' Izzy asked Simon. 'Well about for as long as I can remember my mum and Jocelyn were friends at school so since we were born'.

I went upstairs to get some popcorn when I knew Jace was behind me. 'Must we always meet with you hovering behind me? I smiled. He gave me his famous smirk and said 'Well I am just Jace' refereeing to what I said to Simon. He frowned slightly which I found so cute. I walked over to him and used my thumb to rub away the creases on his forehead and cupped his face. 'Your are just Jace just my Jace don't ever think you're not important to me I care about you more than I have about anyone before'. His eyes shone with what I hope to be relief and something else.

He walked over and took my hand and kisses it and said 'When are we going to tell people about use I don't want anyone else thinking they can have you' I looked into his golden eyes and saw that he really wanted to keep me for himself which I should be angry about but I loved it. 'It's only been a few days I want to keep it a secret a bit longer then we can because do you think Mum and dad will let us date under their roof?' he nodded in agreement and pulled me into he arms and rested his cheek on my head. 'I will do whatever you want because I care so much about you' I looked up at him and kissed his cheek but he wasn't buying that. He crushed his lips to mine and we kissed with such raw passion I could hardly breathe. I twined my fingers in his hair pulling on it a little and making his groan and he tighten his grip on my waist and we pulled away panting. 'Clary I think your amazing , sweet and your all mine' I hugged him and said 'I know'.

**So guys what do you think I hope you all enjoy this chapter it was a lot of fun to do. So for the next chapter I need you opinion should Izzy and Simon be dating? Should Magnus come into the next chapter and should there be another twist? Let me know and I will make another chapter as soon as thanks guys xx **


End file.
